Save me
by ReianaA
Summary: Who could possibly be willing to accept her whole, Accept her dying hatred… The deep dark secret that's hidden behind her sad, and breaking heart. Lucy has deiced whether or not to let go of her heart breaking past. After saying that both her parents are nothing but an excuse to be human... who was her lost beloved one that holds her back... can she be saved form her past or be..


**_Sup~ i'm back in the house... though still sorry I haven't updated yet... Schools coming and I'm freaking out about the upcoming exams, plus new classes... well for some student's. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All right's go the the great Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A closed heart._**

* * *

**~? POV~**

_Quiet…_ Silence traveled throughout the principal's office. The short old man looked intently at me like if I was his next prey. _This is stressful._ He turned his head and looked down in what looked like disappointment, I caught the glint in his eyes; It looked somewhat… sad. _As if, I care._ I could not careless of what he thought of me.

He chose not to look me in the eye and simply asked, "Do you know how many times you've been in my office?" I turn my head out the window; I did not need to hear this crap from an old geezer like him. _Pft… think I will listen to a fool like him. Get real._ He carried on questioning me as if I was a suspect of a murdering case. "Do you realize what you're doing is wrong?" I felt his eyes on me, making a small shiver crawl up my spine. However, I simply rolled my eyes.

I did not bother to answer him; I did not have to. _Why should I?_ "This is the 16th time this month. I have you in my office 4 times a week now. Not only that, you abuse school rules, Disrespect teachers, vandalize school property, how do you suppose your parents will react to this if I spoke to them about what you're doing?" He stated gruffly, nearly in a tone of an angry parent. Do you think I care? When I think about my parents all I think about is disgust and betrayal, _bastards._

"Why should I care, they're both dead to me." I flashed a smirk in his direction, then turn back towards the window. He seemed angry… no infuriated when I had said that. _Ha, I laugh at that stupid expression your making._ I felt the aura of death radiating around his small yet old body._ One day, you will soon fall to the ground, and I will laugh at your expression when you grove at my feet, Makarov. Just you wait…_

"Look me in the eye! Don't turn your attention away from me, young lady!" He demanded. I turn to look at his small figure walking towards me angrily. "How dare you talk about your parents as if they we're nothing more than rubbish" I smirked and replied with "You know nothing about me, Old man. My parents_ are_ nothing but pathetic excuses to call themselves human beings" I expressed folding my arms across my chest. "You haven't even called my parents, Let alone told them anything I've done, have you?" He flinched at what I was saying, clearing displaying that what I said was correct. _Stupid old man, you have not even given me detention yet. How can you be a principle of the top leading school in Fiore, if you do not give me any discipline, to be honest, it is disappointing._ I sighed to myself inwardly. Nothing about this school is great… I do not understand why people what to attend here.

The old man seemed to look more than infuriated… An expression that I have never seen before, it gave me chills, but I keep the smug smirk on my face. I want that anger to bust, _Yell at me!_ " I've known you since Junior High; I don't understand why you'd say that about your beloved parents…" He paused for a brief moment. _Why would you like to know, you drafty old fool? _"However, I'll let this slide." He said. I gritted my teeth. _He did it again. He let it slide, why does he do it? "I want you to understand this, _when you're in the presence of teachers, staff, the Deputy Principle or I. Never utter anything as disgusting as saying your parents are pathetic excuses to be human." He clenched and un-clenched his fists multiple times. My smirk continued to remain, though I could not help but feel a tight clench on my heart. _He wanted to hit me; I know he does. Why does he restrain himself so badly?_ I continue smirking. _Go ahead and try… I will sue you, and this stupid school…_

"Do you understand?" The principle boomed loudly_. Damn it… he did not even try to hit me… shit, what a waste of time._ I figured I should at least reply. It would stop him from shouting about something stupid again… so I decided to reply in a mocking tone. "Hai, Hai… Principle Makarov" I stood, gracing myself over towards the exit. I walked with almost a jump in my step before he stopped me, asking, "Why would you say something like '_that_' about your parents?" I simply turned giving him a grin, replying with "Because people tend to change, and change in many ways than one, even when you're not expecting it." With that said, I left. A simple quote I wrote clamped in his mind. _Ha… as if I will listen to you Makarov… two years have passed and I am a newly changed person._ He would not understand even if somebody slapped him in a face with a dead fish.

* * *

**~Makarov's POV~**

After she left me, the Deputy principle came in with a worried expression gracing her face. "Um… Principle, are you all right?" She asked. Her long wavy blond hair swaying as she stepped towards me. "That seemed like quiet an argument." She frowned. "Yes, though I'm worried." I answered. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then they rose in realization. "Oh, you mean about what that student said, don't you?" I briefly nodded. "Mavis… It has been two years since she has been acting this way… Mavis, do you reckon she will become more… I don't know… well-behaved?" I asked.

The Deputy Principle as known as Mavis Vermillion, smiled. "I reckon everybody has a good side, I'm sure she'll come around." The small girl said reassuringly. I knitted my eyebrows together, still unsure. "But… this is a person who I've known for a good five years. She's never been a person to be so disobedient." I said sadly. _Well, I suppose she is like a granddaughter to me._

"Well, Makarov. The damage to most people hearts never truly heals, and yet it bleeds at the simplest word or memory." Mavis said in a sad matter-of-factly tone. I looked up slightly, still unconvinced. "I still don't understand what could cause such a sweet child as her to be so rebellious." I sighed. Why exactly did you change? I rubbed my temples, trying to wash away the headache of confusion.

"Hmm… by the way Makarov" Mavis hummed, tapping a slender finger on her chin. I looked in her direction. While turning towards the girl with the expression of bewilderment, I replied with a "Yes?" Mavis looked into my dark colored eyes and asked. "Who exactly was that girl?" My eyes popped out of their sockets. "All this time we've been talking and you don't even know who we're talking about!" I shrieked, while she smiled innocently. "I thought we we're talking about Porlyusica." I sighed; face palming at the same time. "We're talking about Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" It seemed as a Light bulb burned brightly above Mavis's head.

"Oh… the delinquent?" she asked. "The very intelligent delinquent?" she asked again. "The very intelligent blond delinquent?" Once again. "The very intelligent blond delinquent that hangs out with the other delinquents?", "The very-"The small girl was sadly cut by a slam of a large hand and a loud, gruff "YES! That Lucy" Mavis smiled, giggling at the same time while I frowned. _I do not see what is funny…_ "Makarov, if you keep frowning like that you'll get more wrinkles." The girl giggled more loudly. I scoffed at the girls comment. "Anyway, I have cookies cooking in the oven… so I'll have to go make sure they don't burn." Mavis smiled walking towards the door of my office. "Mavis" I called before she left. She turned "Save me some, ok" I smiled at her. She simply nodded happily.

Mavis closed the door behind her and I walked around the wooden desk to take my seat. I sighed to myself as I realized that I could smell something burning… I sniffed the air briefly. It smelt like… I looked down at my pants. "AARRRGGHH!" I screamed for my life. My butt was burning; my gorgeous leather seat was now officially ruined. I thundered out for the one responsible for this mess. "LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I boomed as loud as possible. _Damn that child, what happened… she was never like this… never…_ Even if possible. All I could hear was the snickering voice of Lucy Heartfilia. Laughing at me. _Now I fell pathetic._

The door swung open to reveal a panting Deputy Principle with a delicious tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "M-Makarov? A-Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. "Do I look fine to you?" I backfired coldly. Rubbing my burnt butt in the process.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I snickered lightly as I heard my name echo throughout the hallways. _Oh, how I love that sound._ _It is like beautiful music to my ears._ Hi, the name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. As you may have noticed, by the very amusing scream. I am the so-called delinquent of the school. However, I like to prefer to it as joy-bringer… as in every aspect of the word _fun_… meaning in many different ways. Any way you could possibly think of, and yes… if you are thinking '_that_'. Anyway, this school has four available education systems. **1)** If you are between the ages of 12-14, you will attend Junior High. _Obviously_ **2)** High School. 15-18. well if you are smart… you will be younger. _However, that only depends_. **3) **University or Collage and **4)** Career support or Job hunting. This school isn't about being rich, famous or even grades… in fact it's all about leadership, sportsmanship, friendship, support, co-operation… that sort of stuff. A bunch of, _let us get together and unite as one_, sort of thing… Stupid, if I say so myself. Clubs are all mixed; no clubs are single gendered, not even the sumo club. Sports clubs are mixed but sometimes have a shortage of boys or girls. Even cooking, reading, constructing, designing, computerizing etc. etc. are all gender-mixed.

I stuffed my hands in my skirt pockets while I walked up the staircase to the rooftop. Also passing two people. I could feel their eyes on me while I climbed the steps of boredom. I couldn't be stuffed going to class. I'll rather be tortured by a horny man than sit in a stuffy, boring and over exhausting classroom… and not to mention listening to a boring teacher that only talks about fish. _Ah…_ I sighed as I opened the door to the roof. _I like it up here. It's quiet, not a single soun-_

"Oi, you said Lucy would be up here." An annoyed voice grumbled tiredly. " We've been waiting for over a half an hour." Another voice answered, though it was so passive that it almost sounded like it was about to fall asleep. _Boring if you ask me._ "Well, there is a slight chance that Lucy would decide not to come here today. She might not even be at school either." I sighed in amusement. I took a deep breath before walking around to the back. "Now, don't look too bored Sting. You'll only increase your fan rate." I smirked at his figure sprawled out on the cemented floor. He jolted at my voice, and stumbled to get up. After attaining his balance, he looked at me shocked. What could it be this time? I asked myself randomly. The red-eye man, Rogue looked up, unfazed.

"L-Lucy… When d-did you-"I gave him an uninterested look, saying that I wasn't in the mood. He immediately stopped talking and sat crossed-legged on the ground. I sat, leaning on the wall. A few minutes of silence passed and Sting looked at me, then at Rogue, then at the ground. _He looked like a puppy wanting something._ I sighed. _Maybe I should have skipped school instead._ "What do you want Sting?" I asked, sighing in the process. He grinned at me, than looked at Rogue. He took a deep breath and said, "We we're think about asking you to… I don't know, Re-join" I momentarily glanced at both him and Rogue, and then turn my direction to the sky. _Another request._ "Is there a specific reason to?" I asked. Sting seemed to be in deep thought. Although Rogue seemed prepared._ He must have known I would ask a question like this._

"We have an upcoming game next Friday. We both we're hoping you could play for us, it'll get us into the finals for next semester." The emotionless Rogue said. I sighed. _That was neither interesting nor convincing._ I looked to Rogue, almost giving him my answer. That was until I was cut but the Great playboy Sting. "Please Lucy, It'll mean so much for us. You'll do that… wouldn't you?" I thought about it for a while. _Would I possibly help them?_ "Lucy? What do you say? You don't have to literally join, but play for us, please." Sting pleaded. I sighed. _Playing for some bodies club or even for just one person is exactly the same as joining._ They both looked at me with a look of hope. They could tell that I was deciding, but they looked so determined "Come on Lucy. We've known you for a whole year. Do it for just us two. Not for the team but for us." Sting pleaded more, Rogue only nodded in agreement. I looked both of them directly in their eyes. Answering. "No." Their jaws dropped at my bluntly honest answer. I gave them a non-hesitant answer, but they still seemed determined.

"W-What? Why?" They both questioned. I didn't even glance at them; I didn't have a reason to. "Sorry, but I don't do clubs anymore. If I did, then I would've stayed in one." I answered. Sting grew with anger and was about to protest about my blunt answer. Almost instantly, Rogue shot out his hand. Sting froze, though he still shook with anger. "Is there a reason why you don't do clubs anymore, Lucy?" The red-eyed teen asked, slightly furrowing his eyebrows. I immediately stood, replying in almost a whisper. "No, but I'm going to class…" In addition, I left Sting and Rouge to sit on the rooftop without my company.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Sting scowled under his breath while Lucy walked away. Rogue looked into the distance, unable to do anything. Sadness, disappointment and most of all Loss overwhelmed the both of them. Lucy Heartfilia, A well-known delinquent that passed every exam with astounding colours, a person that has joined every club but always quits after every month. All she does now is skip classes and cause trouble around the school. Not even the student council can handle her. Not to mention the Principle nor has the girl gotten detention for any of her bad doings.

Lucy is athletic, smart, has the best attractive hourglass figure meaning Breasts are BIG! No, like HUGE! They even jiggle deliciously when she walks. Flat creamy stomach, so luscious that you'd give anything just to taste it. Legs, nicely slender, little thick in the thighs but that's every Guys-dream just to touch, to feel, to rub up and down on that those lean legs. Golden blond gorgeous silky hair, which gleams against the suns glorious rays. Exquisitely arm chocolate-brown eyes that sparkle when she simply glances at you. The picture perfect girlfriend any male would want.

However, before two years ago, Lucy was the most stunning girl ever. Always smiled, helped, cared, loved and stood up to people. She understood what people didn't realize, opened people up, and bought people closer. She was an amazing role model, but after a long tragic afternoon. She changed so badly… Now once or twice a week, she'd come to school bandaged up, sometimes have buries, cuts on her writs, a broken limb, She'd look so horrible that it looked like she'd been fighting all night long. Sometimes, everybody thought that there was abuse in her home, maybe when she walks home. People were scared of her, their role model. Not only had that happened… she pushed the people who were so close to her, away.

If only, there was somebody out there to help her, but who could possibly be willing to do that. Accept her whole, Accept her dying hatred… a deep dark secret was hidden behind her sad, and breaking heart.

* * *

**-Class A. Block B-**

"Ok class… settle down" The Orange haired man grumbled. The classed was rowdy, a bit too rowdy for his taste. The Man slammed his fist on his desk, creating a large crater in the middle. The students immediately stopped everything they were doing, and forced their full attention towards the man. He sighed in relief. "Now this is how I like my class to be."

A small petite girl raised her hand. Everybody turned when the girl was chosen. "Um… Gildarts-sensei? You said we had a new student coming in today. We we're all wondering if it's a girl or a boy" She asked. Her classmates nodded in agreement. The so-called Gildarts sighed while massaging his temples. "That's the thing with this classroom, if you were actually listening, you would've heard me say two new students. But since most of you are all dumb in the head, you wouldn't have heard"

"Two? Are they girls? I hope they are." A teen asked. "Hopefully their really cute guys" A dreamy-eyed girl thought. Gildarts stood up getting the classes attention. "Well, if I can have your attention, I can let them in. They have been waiting outside the classroom for quite some time now." The class nodded. Gildarts walked over towards the wooden frame and slid the door open. The briefly gave a nodded towards the mysterious people. Gildarts walked back over towards his crumbling desk, and seated himself firmly on the chair. The two teens walked in, one behind the other. "Now… introduce yourselves." The two boys nodded. "My name is…

* * *

_**Can you guys guess who the two new kids are? can ya? can ya? can ya? ok~ their not OC, I can assure you that, but please review and tell me if my spelling and grammar suck. I'v been having trouble... bad trouble with it =_=" so please tell me if I suck.**_

**_Oh and please support my other two stories if you haven't read them ok. They're called "_**_Where do 'I' fit in__**" and "**__The return__**" i'll be much appreciated if you review.**_


End file.
